warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lothar Bubonicus
}} Lothar Bubonicus was the only survivor of his plague-stricken village. He believed he was saved because he swore to serve Nurgle, though it is more likely that he survived due to his almost supernatural physical endurance. He ventured into the trackless forests and was befriended by Beastmen, who recognised him as chosen by Nurgle and accepted him as their Champion. }} At the Battle of the Pyre, Lothar was captured by Witch Hunters, tortured and tied to a stake before burning. His Beastmen followers emerged from the forest and hacked their way through the soldiers to rescue him. }} One of his Beastmen sent out a call of triumph in the forest. A band of Chaos Dwarfs, lost in the woods, made their way to the sound and, since Nurgle had saved them, they willingly joined Lothar's retinue, which now numbered six Beastmen and five Dwarfs. }} At the Battle of the Glades, a band of knights slew on of Lothar's Beastmen in the forest glades and ate his flesh only to die from the infected meat of Nurgle's herd. Lothar's retinue now numbered five beastmen and four dwarfs, one Dwarf having been slain in the battle. However, when one of the knights miraculously survived his wounds, and recognised the will of Nurgle, Lothar accepted him as his personal henchman. }} Lothar's retinue ambushed a band of monks escorting holy relics through the woods. They were warned in advance by observing the movement of flies, a divination technique known to Nurgle cultists. The monks were driven out and abandoned their wagons. In them Lothar found a high priest's golden Palanquin which tarnished as soon as he laid hands on it. This was seen as a great reward. Lothar's retinue was reduced to four Beastmen and three Dwarfs due to losses during the ambush. }} Peasants living on the forest edge rebelled and fled to join Lothar's growing band. One of them turned out to be a witch. Lothar increasingly grew to resemble his inhuman master. His band now included four Beastmen, three Dwarfs, the Chaos Warriors Grod, five Humans wearing armour stripped from slain lords, and a human wizard. }} Led by Skaven into the heart of the town of Uberaverglau through the sewers, Lothar infected the castle of the prince and the houses of the rich burghers with plague in vengeance for the oppression of the peasants and the persecution of witches and Beastmen. Lothar was honoured with the Skaven title Bubonicus and his band swelled by four Skaven. }} Lothar, having seen a vision of the Realm of Nurgle, led his band into the Chaos Wastes by following the runes made by snails with their slime-trails. On the journey Lothar was rewarded with a Daemonic Steed which he gave to Grod, whose arm had grown out of all proportion. Lothar, confined to his palanquin, increasingly relied on Grod to fight for him as a henchman. }} The Clash of the Warbands was undoubtedly the most decisive battle in Lothar's career. Lothar's warband clashed with an exalted Champion of Tzeentch and his retinue. Their opponent was certainly a very great Champion on the verge of Daemonhood himself. When Lothar defeated him it was also a great triumph of Nurgle over Tzeentch. In their fervent belief that Nurgle was testing them after twenty years wandering in the Wastes, Lothar's retinue fought ferociously and annihilated their foes. For this they were well rewarded. The battle was hard-won and three Humans were slain together with a valiant Skaven and five Beastmen. Grod and Lothar, high in the favour of their lord, escaped serious wounds. Lothar gathered to himself more Beastmen and his band was renewed in strength, now containing Grod mounted on his Steed, nine Beastmen, three Dwarfs, three Skaven, two Humans, an Ogre called Skas and a witch called Utterblight. }} The Battle of the Glades of Nurgle was the last battle and Lothar felt it in his bones. He knew he must win at all costs and the costs were high. Lothar finally arrived at the Realm of Nurgle, but a rival warband bared his way. Lothar's retinue were overcome with thirst and charged headlong for the shades of Nurgle's glades. The sight of Lothar utterly destroying yet another foe in his unswerving determination to follow the way of Nurgle caught the eye of the Plague Lord. At long last, after years of struggle and suffering, Lothar's superhuman endurance was rewarded with immortal form as a Daemon Prince of Nurgle. Grod survived to take over the remnants of Lothar's band. many had fallen in the battle, never to see Nurgle's glades. Grod honoured his former master by instructing the remaining Dwarfs to inscribe a monolith for Lothar on which Lothar's saga is carved. Source * : Warhammer -- Realms of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned ** : pg. 121 ** : pg. 122 ** : pg. 123 Category:Daemon Princes Category:Nurgle Category:B Category:L